Andromeda
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: "Namaku Shun, ini kakakku, Ikki-nii. Itu guruku, Albiore-sensei. Di sana teman-temanku, Spica-san, Esmeralda-san, dan June-san," terang si anak cantik sembari tersenyum. "Namamu?" tanya Shun, mata hijau anak itu berbinar cantik. Gadis itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga. Ia sungguh beruntung bertemu dengan anak itu, dan juga teman-temannya. "Andromeda."


"Ibu… Ayah…"

Gadis itu memandang nanar ke arah langit. Pasrah, ia membiarkan saja deru air laut mengusik telinganya. Membiarkan ombak menyapu habis seluruh karang, hingga hanya menyisakan kakinya yang terbelenggu rantai. Membiarkan saja burung-burung camar mematuki lengan dan kepalanya.

Membuatnya seakan adalah bangkai. Makanan favorit burung laut itu.

Gadis itu menatap gerombolan ikan-ikan kecil yang –sepertinya- menatapnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan mereka yang mungkin saja sedang berbincang mengenai dirinya, dengan bahasa mereka sendiri.

Ia tidak peduli.

Toh, ia juga tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia harus dibelenggu dengan rantai. Oleh ibu dan ayahnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu, sebesar apa kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya pernah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Ibunya, Cassiopeia, hanya mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tersakiti. Setidaknya, sebagai seorang anak.

Dan sang ayah, Chepeus, juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Bahwa dirinya harus dikorbankan. Kepada monster laut, yang kata orang dikirim oleh Poseidon, sang dewa seluruh lautan.

Gadis itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain menurut. Jika ia tidak dikorbankan, maka Ethiopia akan hancur karena serangan dari laut, dan dari monster itu.

Ha, ia tak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Menurut rakyat Ethiopia, ibunya menyombongkan diri dengan menyebut dirinya secantik Nereid, kelima puluh peri air laut, karena itulah Poseidon murka, dan mengirim seekor monster untuk mengacau Ethiopia.

Tapi, ia tak mau menyalahkan ibunya. Yang berlalu biarlah jadi kenangan.

Sekarang, gadis itu hanya ingin mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan diri dari belenggu rantai. Tanpa mempedulikan semua yang telah terjadi.

Ia mengabaikan gaun putih panjangnya yang basah dihantam ombak. Mengabaikan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan dan kusut diterpa angin laut. Mengabaikan lecet di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, akibat bergesekan dengan belenggu.

Gadis itu memandang langit. Berwarna keabuan, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada badai. Petir di antara awan berkilat-kilat. "Apa Zeus sedang berada di ambang kemarahan? Langit begitu menakutkan hari ini," gumamnya sendirian.

Hening.

Hanya bunyi deburan ombak, gelegar petir, dan sambaran kilat yang menemani kesendiriannya siang ini.

Gadis itu menerawang ke arah luasnya lautan. Entah di mana ujung dari lautan tersebut, sama sekali tidak tampak di matanya.

Di saat itulah, gadis itu baru menyadari kalau dia sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian, bahkan ikan-ikan kecil yang bergerombol di dekat kakinya, dan burung-burung camar yang mengiranya sebagai makanan, sudah tidak ada lagi.

Ia sendirian. Dan kedinginan.

Dia sungguh tidak berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Sungguh tidak berharap dia akan dilepaskan dari belenggu rantai yang menyambung ke sebuah batu karang itu. Sungguh tidak berharap Dewa Zeus, atau siapa pun, akan mendengar tangisannya.

Sungguh…

Dia juga tidak tahu, dan tidak menyadari, sudah berapa lama dia berada di sana. Entah tiga atau empat minggu. Gadis itu tak mau memikirkannya.

Ah, ia juga tidak mengerti, bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertahan hidup, bahkan masih berdiri di pulau kecil itu. Tanpa makanan dan minuman.

Apakah Zeus selalu mengenyangkan perutnya, sehingga ia tak merasa lapar?

Entahlah…

Yang ia tahu pasti, kini ombak sudah mulai tinggi. Langit semakin gelap. Dan petir yang sedari tadi menggelegar hebat, sekarang tambah bergemuruh.

"Astaga… Zeus benar-benar marah," katanya lemah, ketika sebuah ombak yang begitu besar…

Menuju ke arahnya.

ZRASH…

Telak.

"Uhuk!" gadis itu terbatuk, mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak air asin tatkala ombak tadi menghantamnya dengan kasar. Membasahi seluruh tubuh dan gaunnya, membuatnya semakin kedinginan.

Namun, ia tak bisa apa-apa.

Belenggu rantai itu benar-benar mengunci seluruh tubuhnya.

Gadis itu membuka matanya kembali, setelah cahaya yang amat menyilaukan menerpa seluruh wajahnya. Membuat wajahnya itu kering seketika dari keadaan basah kuyup.

Ah…

Tidak mungkin langit jadi cerah secepat itu, kan?

Ia melihat sekeliling, tidak ada yang berubah.

Tidak ada.

Lautnya. Batu karang di belakangnya. Dirinya. Bahkan keadaannya yang masih tetap terbelenggu.

Hanya langit yang berubah. Tiba-tiba jadi cerah dengan cahaya matahari bersinar hangat. Sungguh hangat. Matahari paling hangat dari yang pernah ia rasakan.

Ia suka itu.

Tapi ia juga takut.

"Shun! Kaki dan pinggangmu terlalu lemas!"

Eh?

"M-maaf, Albiore-_sensei_!"

Ada suara manusia. Sepertinya sedang berlatih.

Ah, kalau begitu, apakah ia bisa minta tolong untuk dibebaskan? Mumpung masih ada orang.

Ya, dia bisa. Memang dia tidak mengharapkan bantuan, tapi kalau kebetulan ada orang di sekitar sini, kenapa tidak?

JDAK.

"Uwaaa!"

Ya ampun, orang yang –kelihatannya- sedang berlatih itu terjatuh dari batu.

"Eh? Ada orang di situ? Albiore-_senseeeeeeiiii_!"

Kemudian, yang gadis itu lihat, orang itu tercebur ke laut. Sedangkan jeritan panjangnya tertelan suara deburan ombak.

Saat itulah, gadis yang terbelenggu itu menyadari.

Ia berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Ia tidak berada di Ethiopia.

Kalau bukan di sana, berarti ini di mana?

Gadis itu mengerjap. Orang itu –sepertinya anak-anak- berenang ke tepi pantai. Dengan gigih, ia berlari menuju tebing. Ia berhenti tepat di bawah sang gadis.

Jauh di atas, gadis itu melihat sang anak, terengah sedikit akibat berlari.

"Kau sedang apa di sana?!" teriak anak itu. Matanya berkilat hijau, cantik sekali. Walaupun berada di jarak yang jauh, tapi sinar dari dalam matanya masih terlihat.

Bingung, gadis itu terperangah. Antara kaget dan terpana karena kecantikan anak itu. "A-aku terikat! Tolong aku!" mengambil kesempatan, ia berteriak meminta pertolongan, kepada anak cantik itu.

Dia memang cantik, seperti Nereid. Dia benar-benar pantas dikatakan begitu.

Anak cantik itu memanjat tebing. Bisa dianggap nekad, melihat tubuhnya yang begitu mungil dan kulitnya yang putih, menandakan ia jarang melakukan pekerjaan berat. "Tenanglah! Aku akan segera memanggil guruku, agar kau bisa dibebaskan!"

Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Betapa tidak, sebentar lagi ia akan bebas.

Tapi, aneh sekali.

Apa tidak berbahaya berlatih di sini? Bukankah ada monster laut yang ganas? Meskipun ia yakin ini bukan Ethiopia, tapi monster laut kiriman Poseidon itu pasti mengikutinya, kan?

"Lihat, _Sensei_! Ada orang yang terikat di sini! Bebaskan dia!"

Gadis itu menengadah. Ia melihat anak cantik berambut hijau yang tadi, beserta beberapa orang lain. Mungkin lima, ah, tidak, enam orang. Dua perempuan, empat laki-laki.

"Kau… kenapa ada di sini?" salah satu orang yang paling dewasa, bertanya kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak mungkin bicara bohong, tapi kalau diceritakan, mungkinkah orang-orang ini akan percaya? "Aku terikat di sini…" jawabnya singkat.

"Minggir!" perintah orang dewasa itu, dengan segera mengulurkan tangannya.

DHAR.

Cring.

Rantai yang membelenggu kaki dan tangannya terlepas. Hancur akibat serangan bak ledakan yang dilakukan oleh guru dari anak cantik itu.

Gadis itu bebas.

"Haa…" ia membelalak tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar bebas. Kaki dan tangannya tak terbelenggu rantai lagi. Ia bebas! Bebas!

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya gembira, lalu menjabat kedua tangan anak cantik bermata zamrud tadi. Semua berkat dirinya.

Gadis itu menatap para penyelamatnya dengan takjub. "Namaku Shun, ini kakakku, Ikki-_nii_. Itu guruku, Albiore-_sensei_. Di sana teman-temanku, Spica-_san_, Esmeralda-_san_, dan June-_san_," terang si anak cantik sembari tersenyum.

"Namamu?" tanya Shun, mata hijau anak itu berbinar cantik. Gadis itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga. Ia sungguh beruntung bertemu dengan anak itu, dan juga teman-temannya.

.

.

"**Andromeda."**

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**_

_**Andromeda © Greek Mithology**_

_**.**_

* * *

A/N:

Hah, satu lagi karya gaje tercipta dari tangan saya!

Saya tau, Andromeda bukan salah satu chara di Saint Seiya, tapi saya bener-bener tertarik dengan cerita Andromeda. Dan di antara kelima bronze saints tokoh utama, cuma Shun yang cloth-nya berbentuk manusia, jadi bisa diceritain secara manusia lah, gitu… #plak

Yah, anggap saja ini sebagai awal mula bagaimana Shun mendapat cloth Andromeda, jadi sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena udah dibebasin, dia ngasih kekuatannya sama Shun, lalu begini, begini, dan begini… silakan dipikir sendiri #dasar males!

Terus, gimana caranya si Andromeda pindah dari Ethiopia ke pulau itu, entah karena Poseidon udah maafin dia, atau si Zeus kasian sama dia, juga silakan dipikir sendiri #kamu ini!

Kalau teman-teman semua ingin tau cerita lengkap tentang Andromeda, silakan buka Wikipedia, di sana diceritakan kenapa Andromeda diikat, dan siapa yang menolong dia sebenarnya #yang pasti bukan Shun.

Saya tau ini gaje banget, tapi terima kasih sudah membaca, ya, kawan…

Akhir kata, review please…


End file.
